cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fly
Timeline *July 9 : The State of Unified Nations and Deck of Cards merge to form Fly *July 14 : Fly reaches 1 Million NS *July 15 : Fly reaches 100 members and passes an alliance score of 5 *July 21 : Fly passes an alliance score of 6 *August (Precise Date Unknown) : 2nd Cabal is elected and sworn in with later emergency election taking place to fill vacant spot. *August (Precise Date Unknown) : Fly fights in Desert Swarm with resulting victory *August–September (Precise Date Unknown) : Fly fights in the War of the Coalition *August 28 : Fly accepts peace terms against alliances faced in the War of the Coalition *August–September (Precise Date Unknown) : Fly drops to an alliance score near 3 with 50 people and around 500,000 NS *November : Nothing much happened *December 1 : 3 Cabal is elected and sworn in *December 13 : Fly members vote to have the new written charter in place *December 14 : Nominating for who will now run the alliance as "Sovereign" and "Councilor" starts *June 17 : Fly Merges to become part of Athens Government Officials Alliance Leader *Eztoindajar Alliance Vice Leader *James Advisers (Ministers): *Army Maintenance: Anenu *Internal Matters: Ralfie777 *Foreigners: N/A Fly Articles of Confederation (Alliance Charter) We, the combined forces of the alliance of FLY hereby promise to follow this charter as the supreme law of FLY. ' Article One-Membership Rules' To become a fully fledged member of FLY, one must hold an in-game nation, and apply for membership following the application rules set by the Giver of Wings. The ruler must also read, and accept this charter as the law of FLY, and pledge to follow it. As a member of the alliance, each ruler must make an active effort to become a member of the aqua trading sphere. Rulers must be as active as possible, and members without reason who go inactive from the boards for longer than one month will be removed as Alliance Affiliation ghosts. As A member, you will be required to fight in any alliance wars, or military exercises ordered by the government, no matter former allegiances or friendships. As a member of FLY, one must vote, in-game, for a predetermined team senate candidate. Article Two -The Government I. Overview. The Government of Fly will be made up of a leading Sovereign, the second in command Councilor, and the Ministers. II. The Sovereign. The Sovereign will be elected every three months by a majority vote of the General assembly. The Sovereign will hold final say over all alliance matters. The word of the Sovereign in final. The Sovereign may select a full cabinet of Ministers, and may replace them at any time. He may over rule decisions made by any of the ministers. The Sovereign may remove members based on their actions if they are in any way harmful to the alliance at any time. The Sovereign is to take into account, not only the thoughts of his high adviser in the Councilor, but also the thoughts, wants and needs of the General assembly as a whole.The failure to do so, may result in an impeachment vote by the ministers and Councilor. If the vote passes by a 2/3 margin, the Sovereign will be stripped its power and a new election for will have to take place within 5 days of this. In that time the ministers will act as the government. III. The Councilor The Councilor-ship shall be given to the runner up in every three month Sovereign election. The Councilor is the high adviser, to the Sovereign and the voice of the people. In the case absence on the part of the Sovereign, the Councilor shall take over all duties, powers, and privileges assigned to the Sovereign until the time in which the Sovereign can once again perform his duties. The word of the Councilor is the word of the Sovereign unless specified otherwise by the Sovereign himself. The Councilor will also be in charge of Fly's relations with the Complaints and Grievances Union. IV. The Giver of Wings The Giver of Wings shall be the recruitment minister in chief. Not only will it be the job of the Giver of Wings to actively recruit in hopes of strengthening the forces of FLY, but also to provide any deputies with the knowledge, and materials to perform this task as well. The Giver of Wings has the power to accept or deny membership applications into the alliance. V. The Giver of Arms The Giver of Arms shall be the Defense Minister in chief. His duties shall be to organize, and run an active, clean military sector. He shall have final say over any and all war time missions and peace time raids. The Giver of Arms shall be considered a key resource for any and all questions war related. VI. The Giver of Knowledge The giver of knowledge shall be both the Education Minister and the Internal Affair Minister in chief. His duties shall be to provide a comprehensive overview of the ins and outs of planet bob to any new recruits in need of tutelage. The Giver of Knowledge has the power to, at any time; revoke the membership of a trainee member due to inadequacies shown in the training program. He shall handle the posting of all polling and voting threads. He shall also be in charge of Mass messaging all alliance members, be it on forums or in-game. VII. The Giver of Funds The Giver of Funds shall be the Finance Minister in Chief. The duties of the Giver of Funds include creating and running beneficial aid programs for good, active alliance members, and to organize a good, cohesive banking core. His job will be to allocate funds for any alliance projects, whether they be prizes, gifts, reparations, growth aid, or any other possible form. The Giver of Funds shall also be responsible for working with other alliances to promote trade and aid, be it setting up tech deals, or paying reparations. VIII. The Giver of Concord The Giver of Concord shall be the Foreign Affairs Minister in Chief. The duties of the Giver of Concord include creating, and maintaining embassies with other alliances, and providing a warm hand of friendship to the alliances of Bob. The Giver of Concord shall be the front man when it comes to signing treaties, or pacts with other governments. The Giver of Concord is also encouraged to run an organized ambassador system within the alliance. IX. The Senate The Senate of FLY shall only be enacted as long as the alliance of FLY stays at or above 100 alliance members. The Senate of FLY shall be made up of 7 members, to be elected once every month. The Senators have the power to block actions taken by the Ministers, or the Sovereign with a simple majority vote, and to remove either the Sovereign or Ministers with a vote of 6 of the seven ministers. Article Three-Voting Law The three Month Vote to be held for the Sovereign shall take place after a 48 hour nomination ceremony. After which point those who have been nominated, seconded, and then accept the nomination shall run against one another in a poll taking 72 hours. Rules for all polls, or votes held be the Sovereign shall be decided on by him at that time. Article Four-Amendments In the writing of any article, the author would be insane to think he work to be even close to thorough enough, let alone perfect. Therefore, Amendments are encouraged if the need arises, which it most assuredly will. Any amendment proposed by a member of FLY and accepted to be voted upon by the Sovereign will have 72 hours to get a 65% majority to pass. Amendments may be vetoed upon the agreement of both the Sovereign, and the Councilor. If one is passed, it shall be put into effect immediately. Previous Alliance Leaders When Fly first started, there would be three leaders known as "The Cabal". As of 1 January 2009, there will be 1 overall leader, the "Sovereign", and their deputy leader, the "Councilor". 1st Cabal. Killer100, MoK This was the original Cabal consisting of the former leaders from Deck of Cards and State of Unified Nations respectively. It originally consisted of only two Cabal to be fair to both alliances were the third Cabal would be elected during the first election. 2nd Cabal. Imo, HP, MoK, Jacko Despite not being the official time for a Cabal election it quickly became apparent that there was a need for one after Killer100 resigned leaving MoK as the only current Cabal. The elections that took place were used to not only fill Killer's empty seat but the third Cabal position as well. The two people elected were Imo, and HP. Soon after however MoK resigned from Cabal as well and Jacko was elected to fill the seat until the next official election. Another interesting note on the 2nd Cabal was that it was the first Cabal to see war for Fly, two separate wars in occurred during the time of the first election to the beginning of the 3rd Cabal. These wars were Desert Swarm and the War of the Coalition. (See History) 3rd Cabal. HP, Jacko, Anenu The beginning of the 3rd Cabal was itself a noteworthy event as it was the first time in Fly's history that a tie occurred between two separate nominations which lead to the first tie breaking elections. The two nominees who tied for the 3rd Cabal Spot were Anenu and IBFTD and in the end Anenu emerged victorious. Overview Though the history of Fly was slight under a year long it went through much. At its max it had over 100 members and 2 million NS and was ranked within the top 75 alliances. Politically Fly sitgned few treaties but found itself a home within C&G and militarily Fly fought in 2 global war.